


The Time Capsule

by Jammiebear00



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler meet up after 10 years apart to dig up a time capsule they buried when they were eight, but end up unearthing old memories and feelings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> some of the time line maybe a little off, and I changed a few details.
> 
> Enjoy!!

*Tyler*

I fold up my shirts and place them neatly into my suitcase, "Wish you could come meet him" I say to my wife Jenna.

She just smiles and rubs her belly "The doctor doesn't want me flying, we'll be fine"

"Call me right away if he decides to make an early appearance."

"I'm not due for a month quit worrying." she says tenderly kissing my cheek.

"Ok, but text me even if he moves I wanna know everything"

She laughed so hard her eyes teared up. "I would be texting you every few hours, he's moving now. see" she places my right hand on her belly, I can feel something pressing aginst it.

"He's kicking" My face lit up. it was an amazing feeling.

"I love you"

"Love you too baby" I sweep her in my arms and kiss her passionately I set her back on her feet and kiss her growing stomach "You be good to your mother kid."

As I get into my car and start driving I hesitate wanting to cancel, but Josh and I made a promise.

After checking in and Finding my seat I pull out the picture of Me and Jenna's wedding.

"You guys are cute." the lady next to me said examining the photo.

"Thanks." I say carefully putting it back in my bag "Were expecting in a month"

"Oh that's wonderful" she cooed "I have 4 kids and 8 grandchildren myself, Going to see my oldest and his 3 kids. "

"That's great" I quickly regretted starting a conversation when she started telling me the age and occupation of each family member. I just nodded and smiled throwing in a "Cool" or "Yeah" in at the appropriate spots,

"What about you?"

"Going to see an old friend"

"Sweet," she says closing her eyes as the plane starts to take off.

Once she was asleep I pulled a shoebox out of my bag and opened it inside was my childhood. I pulled out the contents and placed them on the tray table.

A shell we found along the beach, a yo-yo that we used as a weapon to defeat the dragon, he got grounded for a week after he accidentally knocked his brother's tooth out with it. A few movie tickets, and a polaroid shot of us standing at our secret spot. the place I was returning to after 10 years.

I examined the photo we were standing in front of the "magic tree" with big cheesy grins. I ran my finger over it and held it close to me. closing my eyes as I replayed the day met in my head.

It was the first day of summer and I was bored out of my mind, All my friends were either at camp or on a family vacation.

"Mom," I said for the 5th time in a row "I'm bored!"

She rubbed her forehead as she and my dad tried to assemble the crib for my soon to be baby brother. "No Chris this piece goes here", "Tyler I saw a little boy moving in a couple doors down why don't you go say Hi"

"No, that piece is A this is C," My dad said holding up a wood rod that looked liked it would make a great sword.

While they argued over which piece went where I hopped down the stairs and out the back door.

I could see him from my backyard he was sitting on an old rusty swing moving his feet but not swinging. I ran over to his fence and waved. "Hi I'm Tyler"

"I'm Joshua," he said but it came out like " jiwshua

'"Wanna come explore?"

He jumped off the swing and ran into the house "Mom can I go exploring with Tyler?" His mom peeked out the door and waved. I waved back.

"Don't go too far and be back by dark"

"Thanks, mom" he kissed her and ran out to meet me at the fence hopping over in a single bound.

"Where you from jiwshua?"

"Benton" he replied kicking stones as we walked into the woods. it took me a while to notice he was lining them up

"What are you doing?"

"Making a trail so we can find our way back"

He frowned when I laughed "I been living here my whole life I know how to get back"

He shrugged his shoulders and made his little path.

"What made you move here?"

"My parents." he said dryly

"what do they do"

He shrugged again giving up on his path when he couldn't find any more stones. "Whats that around your neck?"

"My camera" I pulled it off and pointed it at him he stuck out his tongue as a snapped the picture. after a few minutes, it came into focus. I handed it to him as we kept walking. "What I'm looking for is just ahead."

"What are we looking for?"

"You'll see" The clouds started rolling in and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I better get home, my mom will have a fit"

"Almost.." I stopped and pointed to a huge elm tree all by itself, its wood was dark," burnt from getting hit by lightning 12 times. it stands alone cause none of the other trees wanna be near it when It gets struck again."

"It's just a tree," Josh said reaching out to touch it

I smacked his hand away "It's a magic tree, but don't touch it unless you know what you really want. Jimmy Jackson wished he could fly then later that day at the carnival the ride he was on went off the track and the cart flew off, he broke like all of his bones.

"Nahh I don't believe it"

"It's true!, hey let's get a picture of us in front of it"

"How?"

I set the camera on a nearby rock and set the timer "It will go off in a few seconds, say cheese"

"We better go," Josh said starting to walk faster

As the tree got out of sight we heard a huge crack and roar of thunder. we ran the rest of the way home. His mom was standing on the porch waiting for him. the rain was coming down hard now.

"See ya tomorrow jiwshua" I yell as he goes inside

"Yeah see ya tomorrow"

I fell asleep that night staring at the picture of us. I knew we would be best friends forever. well, I thought so at the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our decent please put your tray tables and seat in the upright position. and thank you for choosing Air USA. "

I must have fallen asleep, the Lady next to me watched as I put my things back in its box and placed it back in my bag.

"Childhood memories?"

I nodded

She squeezed her eyes shut as the plane landed.


	2. 2

*Josh*

I almost didn't drive to the airport to pick him up, I wanted to come up with an excuse for not showing up, but a promise is a promise. I pulled my beat up chevy into the parking lot turned off the engine and sat there in silence. wonder if he still looks the same as he did, what if we have nothing in common anymore and i bore him, what if someone already found the capsule and dug it up. I started up the engine and backed up almost hitting another car coming in, the man honked his horn and swore at me driving on past the 4 empty spaces beside me. I pulled back in and turned off the engine. we promised I said again, stepping out of the car and walking towards the airport.

My heart started to pound in my chest like a drum when the terminal doors opened and people walked out, Tall blond haired woman, man and woman dragging 3 screaming kids, older woman who looked like she was about to pass out, and there he was, he looked the same but had a maturity about him. His brown hair was a tousled mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. but his smile, his smile was the same. he waved, dropped his bags and ran to me embracing me in a hug crushing my spine.

"Sorry," He let go and picked up his bag.

"Wow, man it's great to see you again"

"Yeah you too, you haven't changed josh"

"Well, I have gotten taller" I shrug "So what's new in your life?"

"I'm married and have a baby on the way" He pulled out pictures of his wife and sonograms of a little blob looking thing that was supposed to be a baby. my heart dropped a little at the sight. he really had changed. "What about you?" he said putting the pictures away.

"Single, no kids, that I know of, I work at a music store giving drumming lessons."

"Cool," he responded grabbing his luggage from the go-round. "It's really good to see you again"

We loaded his things into the car.

"So, off to the spot?" he asked, his stomach grumbled in response.

"I was thinking we could get something to eat first, you know catch up, besides, Sunday is the day we decided to dig it up."

"Yeah ok. sounds good" his stomach agreed with a loud rumble.

After much debate, we agreed on Donny's Diner which was another old haunt of ours. we spent every Saturday there for a year only missing one weekend when Tyler was sick with the flu.

I went ahead to get a table so Tyler could call and check up on Jenna and the baby. The place hasn't changed except for some of the pictures on the wall, they went from cheesy flowers to old celebrities. I got a seat near the back but in view of the door so Tyler could see me. I waved him over when he walked in, he was gleaming with pride.

"Everything s ok?" I suspected.

"yep, she had a doc appointment and everything is great. " he sat down and opened the menu to the breakfast section even though it was 1 pm.

"Wow, I never thought Tyler Joseph would get married," I say skimming the low-fat meals.

"why do you say that?"

"Don't you remember when we were 9 and you said that you hated girls and that we should get married." I laughed.

"Yeah I was young and stupid than"

"We said and did a lot of dumb things back then" I mumbled

"OH, MY, GOD" a voice called out "Tyler and Josh!"

I turned around to see who it was "Debby!, Duckface Debby?"

She blushed when I used her old nickname, she had grown into her lips and looked amazing

"Yeah it's me, Debby, wow look at you two, this is great, what brings you here?"

"Secret mission," Tyler says hiding behind his menu

"Same sense of humor I see, what can I get you guys to drink?, wait let me guess cokes"

"Make mine diet" I mumble cauing both of them to stare. "What I'm trying to stay in shape, what good is a fat drum teacher who cant fit on a stool?"

She wrote down the orders and waddeled away.

"So I was thinking, maybe Saturday Night we could stay at your old house, No one has moved into either one since you guys left."

"I dont know Josh, That place brings back some crappy memories, I dont want to re-live the bad days when I'm here."

"Ok we can just stay at mine, The only bad memory I have is when you talked me into backflipping off the porch roof with an umbrella, and me breaking my ankle."

"Hey, for the record it was your idea to jump off the roof, and you would have broken your whole leg if the umbrella wouldnt have softend your fall."

We both laughed

"I guess your right, but for tonight you can stay in the spare bedroom of my apartment"

"I got a hotel, Didn't want to intrude"

"Well If you change your mind let me know"

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking about old times and crazy friends, I dropped Tyler off at his hotel and cried when the door shut behind him.


	3. 3

*tyler*

I sat on the floor of the hotel with my back to the door and started to cry. it was a lot to take in and being back in this town was bringing back old memories, I picked myself up off the floor and hopped into the shower. i stood under the steaming hot water letting it wash away the bad thoughts, one memory, in particular, came to mind.

I was 15 and was awoken by my parents fighting again, my brother was 2 and it didn't seem to bother him he lay sleeping in his crib sucking his thumb. I had to get out of there, but where could I go at 2 am. I climbed out the window and off the porch roof when I got to the ground I went to joshes and threw pebbles at his window until i saw him peek out,

"can i come in?" I whisper shout up to him

when he nodded I climbed up the banister onto his porch roof and into his window.

"Whats going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"They're fighting again," I say crawling into his bed he got in and laid beside me. "I don't understand why they even got married in the first place, I wish they never would have had me, I should jut die and get it over with." I cried

"Stop," josh said on the verge of tears himself "you know I hate when you talk like that, i want you around"

"You do?"

"Duh," he said play pushing me

I pushed him back he grabbed my hands and pushed them aginst the bed our faces only inches apart i could smell the peanut butter on his breath. Our lips met for the first time. he ran his hand up my shirt rubbing along my chest as my tongue explored his.he worked open the button on my jeans and slid them off, I lt out a moan sliding his boxers off. we laid in each other's arms afterwards. that was the only time, neither of us spoke about it since.

A knock on the door brought me out of my daze I wrapped a towel around me and answered the door, there stood josh holding a bottle of champaign.

"We should celebrate your return in style," He said looking away when saw what I had on.

"Come on in"

I went back into the bathroom and got dressed when I got out josh had made himself at home laying on top of the bed. holding out two glasses.

"A toast," he said holding up his glass "Too old friends, promises, and the magic tree"

I clinked my glass aginst his and took a sip, letting it linger in my mouth before swollowing.

"well I better get going, but i'll see you in the morning" he hopped off the bed and walked briskly to his car.


	4. 4

*Josh*

I knew staying would be a bad idea, we may have never talked about that night, but it was still there, and looking at him I could tell that that's what he was thinking about. what the hell was I expecting when he showed up, that everything would be the same, that the huge fight we had 10 years ago never really happened and that he would not have changed at all. I guess a part of me hoped for that, maybe this was just clarification to proof that he would never end up with me. he's happy, he's about to be a father. I didn't sleep I tossed and turned the sun came through the slit in the curtains blinding me.

I got a shower and drove to the Ease E hotel. Tyler was waiting outside luggage in hand.

"Breakfast?" he said as soon as he got in.

"Breakfast"

He was quiet as I rambled on about the state of our school, how it was no longer getting cared for, the gym floors are scuffed up. I talked about my girlfriends one of which was an actress, he didn't believe me until I showed him the picture.

"wow, living the dream huh?"

"well we broke up but we're still cool"

tylers phone beeped breaking the new silence.

"it's Jenna" he quickly tapped out a message and hit send

"So how did you guys meet?"

"Church" he got a glimmer in his eye every time he talked about her.

"so, before we head to the house, we should swing by the school, and a few other places."

"Sounds good" he replied not really paying attention.

"Maybe we could go to the moon, and skydiving too"

"Yeah great"

"Earth to Tyler!" I bellowed snapping him out of it.

"Sorry man, I was just thinking, but yeah I wuld like to see our school." He picked at his pancakes and sausage looking like he was about to cry.


	5. 5

*tyler*

We got to his old house at dusk, the sun setting behind made it look creepy, The white siding was gray with age and dirt, some of the shingles fell off the roof. and ivy over grew the porch.

"Home sweet home" He joked putting his key in the front door.

The lights didn't work, Josh pulled two flashlights out of the knapsack.

We walked around the floors creaking under our weight threating to give in at any given moment.

There was years of dirt and items left behind. I picked up a stuffed animal realizing it wasn't fake when it starts moving I drop it and scream. Josh Laughs.

"So where exactly do you suppose we are going to sleep?" I ask examining an old couch.

"I brought sleeping bags"

We climbed the stairs to his old room, his eyes teared up I grabbed his hand reassuring. Green wallpaper peeling the door was half off its hinge.

"I really missed you ty," He says getting closer.

"I missed you too." I realize I'm still holding his hand but I don't let go.

"We had some good times in this room" He blushed

"Why did you bring me here Josh?"

He looked confused "because we agreed to come back 10 years to the day and Dig up our time capsule."

"Yeah, but I could have come on Sunday and left that night, why did you want me to come Friday, why did you bring me to this room, did you expect something to happen?" I started to feel angry.

"No, I mean yeah kinda, I thought we could be friends again, but I wasn't expecting anything more, maybe hoping but not expecting."

"Josh, I'm sorry but what I said those years ago, I will never have those feeling for you,"

'Then why did you, did we, that night in my room" He sputtered between sobs.

"I was vulnerable and upset" I stomped my feet. making the floor shake. it meant nothing!"

"You lie, you were just too damn afraid to admit it"

"You're fucking up my life" I stormed out stomping down the stair and out the door. it was the same thing I said before I left years ago. I walked over to my old house and stood in front of it just staring before I found the hidden key and went inside


	6. 6

*josh*

I Knew this was a stupid idea, why did I expect anything, Crap the time capsule! I needed to dig it up, I have to get to it first. I started to run the floors creaking just as I reach the stairs the floor give out from under me and I fall, a pile of boards and concrete pile on top of me. I can't move all i can do is yell for help.


	7. 7

Chapter 7.

Back in my parent's room, I sit on the floor where parents bed use to be, where my father had the heart attack that took his life and messed up the family. I let the tears flow, I missed him so much, everything was so confusing. the feelings, the pain.

I needed to leave, just go back home to where everything made sense. everything was normal. But I still needed to at least say goodbye.

I started to walk out when a piece of paper caught my eye. It wasn't paper it was a photo, the one i took of Josh walking in the woods. He must have been here before, I wonder how often. I leave locking the door behind me.

I got back to his house and tried to open the door but something was blocking the way. I pushed hard but it didn't budge, I went around back and tried that door but it was locked, I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I threw all my weight aginst the door it didn't take much to break it down. it splintered one of the pieces of wood stuck in my leg. I pulled it out wincing with pain. I needed to find Josh.

In the front hall I saw it, part of the house had collapsed,

"JOSH!" I yelled as loud as I could

No answer

"JOSH"

I could hear a light moan. I started pulling away the boards ignoring the nails that dug into my skin. he laid motionless "Josh answer me!" He moaned again "crap I'm sorry man, you didn't mess up my life, you never did, you were my best friend, yo where right I was confused and scared. I'm sorry Josh"

His eyes were glassy as he murmured "Dig up the capsule" he took his last breath.

I waited for the ambulance and coroner to take him away.

After they left I set out for the woods, still in shock by what I just witnessed.

The air was crisp just like it was on that day 18 years ago. I thought back to that day as I made my way down the path.

It was the last day of summer we knew that everything would change when we got back to school so we put all of our memories in a tin box we ate all the cookies so we had an empty box. we walked down the path hand in hand the box tucked under my arm while Josh carried the shovel. when we reached the magic tree we dug a hole and buried our capsule. We pinkie promised that when we were 28 years old no matter where we were or what we were doing we would come back and dig it up the last day of summer. before we left Josh placed his hand on the tree and spoke softly. "I wish that me and Tyler would remain friends forever"

When I got to the spot I looked at the tree still standing strong "Hello old friend" I say to it, half expecting it to talk back.

I start digging where we placed the stone that said R.I.P summer.

The tin was rusted I knocked the dirt and bugs off and opened it up.

sitting in the dirt I set out the contents of the box.

A newspaper clipping from when we stopped the baby carriage from rolling into the street deeming us heroes, snapshots of us at the pool in our matching red swim shorts, A baseball, few cards a stone i took from the path he made the first day we met and at the bottom was a letter.

Dear Tyler,

I dug this up after you left, I was going to throw it out because I don't think you will ever be back for it, But I decided to write a letter because I know our friendship is strong enough that you will show. I'm sorry I messed everything up between us and I'm sorry I made you want to go away, I still hold on to hope that someday you will come back to me. but if you don't I just want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happned to me. you were my only and best friend. I still love you, and I understand that the feeling are unrequited. I just need you to know that you saved my life many times through the years. After I burry this I will make one more wish on the magic tree that will have one last adventure together.

Take care old friend,

Love,

jiwshua |-/

P.s this symbol represents the wishing tree.

I closed the letter and held it close to me as I cried.

my phone buzzes, I looked to see two words

It's time.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

I Held Little Chris William Joseph in my arms examine his tiny little fingers and toes, he was perfect. I rocked as sang to him a song about a magic tree and two best friends. 

End


End file.
